


The Wanderer

by lettalady



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Hoodie!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/pseuds/lettalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short something devoted to that blasted hoodie he likes to wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wanderer

You’re in a rush, trying to make it to the baggage claim carousel before the crowd surrounds it and cuts off access. _Why_ you’d elected to travel during the busiest time of the year… 

And this idiot in front of you is just sauntering along at a leisurely pace. You’ve a brief image of the tortoise and the hare that passes through your head. You mutter a few choice words under your breath and swerve to try to pass him by.   
His broad shoulders fill out that dark hoodie nicely. There’s just enough swagger to his walk to make him dangerous. If you’d had more time you might’ve slowed your pace to enjoy that shoulder to waist ratio that threatens to make your knees weak.

But no. No time for that. Baggage claim. Luggage. Go. Go. Go.

He switches the case he’s carrying into his other hand – a guitar case? Musician? It looks almost new - but no, it’s already a little loved on. The more he travels with it the better it’ll look. Stickers worn as badges - marking places he’s traveled, venues he’s played.

You shouldn’t be taking a closer look but you can’t help yourself now… His clothing choices scream MOM I DRESSED MYSELF THIS MORNING LOOK I SORT OF MATCH — a hoodie thrown up over his head, a black tee that is peeking out from under the hem of the sweatshirt, and jeans that are shoved awkwardly down into cowboy boots.

Hmmm.

But you’re not oogling. No. Of course not.

You’re getting your bags and moving on.

And then there’s your opening as the hallway empties into the expansive baggage claim area. You double-time to try to slip past him. As you step to bypass him he starts to meander that way as well. 

Is he doing it on purpose? 

Gah!

You’re neck and neck with him when he looks sideways, a quick turn of his head that says your sudden appearance in his peripheral vision surprised him. Your intent, not to mention annoyance, must be clearly written in your manner. He grants you a small smile and course corrects to give you space, nodding his head as though to say: _On you get. Not like the bags are unloaded yet, anyway._


End file.
